Two Little Mice and Lauren
by Michaela Martin
Summary: A ficlet of Once in a Lifetime. Lauren's prized teddy bear has been kidnapped and it's up to 2 little mice to find him. Based on the Disney movie The Rescuers. Read and review!


**A/N: Got the idea while I was watching The Rescuers earlier. This is a stand alone companion to Once in a Lifetime. Lauren is five and has made some new friends. Friends who happen to be the relations of two the most heroic mice of all time. Noelle and Peter are the grandmice of Bernard and Bianca. I own nothing that has to do with either The Rescuers or CSI: NY. Just having a little fun. Be kind this is my first "case" fic. Please read and review. **

* * *

Two Little Mice and Lauren  


Five year old Lauren Renee Messer was plying quietly in her room. She was playing with Teddy and Marine, her two favorite teddy bears. Ironically they were both from her godfather Mac Taylor. She had them set up at her tea table. She wandered out of her room and into the kitchen. Her parents were at work so the only one home was her big "sister" Ryah. Ryah had been a part of her family for as long as Lauren could remember. Ryah watched as Lauren left her room. She remembered what Lindsay had said before she left for work that morning.

_"If you see the opportunity, steal Marine and get him in the wash," Lindsay had said. "That bear hasn't been cleaned in months and it needs it badly. Do your best to get it out of her room and into the wash without her noticing okay."_

Ryah saw the opportunity and crept into Lauren's room and kidnapped the bear, knocking over his chair and teacup in the process. On her way out she knocked over a few books off of Lauren's nightstand. She went straight to the laundry room and started a load of clothes slipping Marine in along.

Lauren returned to her room and saw the mess that had been made. The CSI voice in her head told her not to touch anything. She looked over at her tea table and noticed someone missing. She began to look around her room for Marine. But he was nowhere to be found. Lauren was always such a careful child when it came to her toys and where she left them. It was driving her crazy because she knew she had left the bear in his chair at the tea table.

She sat crossed legged on the floor trying to remember if it was in fact Marine she had been playing with. She went over to her teddy bear closet and looked over her numerous bears. All were there except for Marine. Now she was worried. It wasn't like Lauren to misplace a teddy bear. She began to retrace her steps trying to remember where he was.

In the midst of her search two CSI mice were called to their lab. Noelle and Peter were the best mouse CSIs of the entire lab. If anyone could help locate the missing teddy bear it would be them. They came from a long line of noble and brave mice. Their grandparents were Bernard and Bianca. They were the heroes of the Rescue Aid Society. More missing children were returned with their help than any other team.

Noelle and Peter accepted their assignment and made their way across Manhattan to a small brownstone. They found their way into Lauren's room. The two little mice saw the little girl sitting dejectedly on the floor of her bedroom. The two mice were shocked to see the little girl. It was the Messer child. Every mouse in the lab knew about Danny and Lindsay. Noelle and Peter were even more inspired to solve this case.

"Lauren?" Noelle called out.

"Noelle, she can't hear you," Peter scolded. "She's deaf remember?"

The two mice wandered in front of Lauren and got her attention. Lauren jumped when she saw the two mice carrying CSI kits. She looked down at them with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We're Noelle and Peter, from the mouse crime lab," Noelle answered, in sign. "We were told that there has been a teddy bear-napping."

"Yes," Lauren answered. "Someone stole Marine. He was right here when I left to go to the kitchen and was gone when I came back."

Peter went over to the table and shined his tiny flashlight over the upturned cups and saucers. He opens his kit and takes out his finger print dust and dusts for prints. He only came up with Lauren's. He shined his little ALS light but nothing stood out. This thief was good; they didn't leave any trace behind at all.

"I got nothing up here Noelle," Peter called to his partner. "You got anything?"

"I found a few prints and I think a fiber of some kind," Noelle answered. She turned back to Lauren. "We're going to take these back to our lab and then we'll be back, maybe look over the rest of the house. Come on Peter."

The two little mice gathered up their evidence and left the way they came in. Back at their lab they ran the finger prints Noelle had found on the fallen teacup. They came back to Lindsay, Lauren and Ryah. Noelle knew that Lindsay wouldn't be so mean as to take her daughter's favorite teddy bear without telling her. But that "sister" of hers is just sneaky enough to pull something like this off. She pulled out her phone and called her brother.

"Peter, we need to go back to the house. We need to search Ryah's room," Noelle said. "I think we even need to question the other toys in the room."

"Do you hear yourself Elle?" Peter asked. "Toys can't talk."

"Neither can mice but what are we doing Pete?" Noelle shot back. "Think of Nanna and Poppa. Penny and Cody. We can be just like them if we try."

"Fine," Peter said, annoyed. "I'll meet you back at the house."

The washer was done and Ryah pulled Marine out and tossed him in the dryer. As she did the bear lost his hat. Peter was on his way to Ryah's room when he noticed the fallen hat. He put it in an evidence bag and headed back to Lauren's room.

"Marine was a nice guy," Miss Helen Bear told Noelle. "Kind and loyal just like his name. But did that boy have BO. But Lauren has her mind set on Marine and I as a teddy bear couple so I have to hold my nose and be polite."

"I heard Lauren's mom tell Ryah that Marine needed a bath badly," Frankenstein Bear said. "But that was a few days ago."

"Thank you for answering my questions. We'll be in touch," Noelle said, thanking each toy for their help. She was frustrated. All the evidence pointed to the sister but they had to catch her bringing the bear back to prove it. Needless to say the two little mice were stuck.

Peter was scampering off from the laundry room when Ryah came into his view. There are three things in the world that Mariah Gregory-Messer absitively posolutely hated: mice, snakes and roaches. She saw Peter scurry across the floor as she jumped onto one of the kitchen chairs. What puzzled her most was where the mouse was going. It seemed to be headed for Lauren's room. She climbed down from the chair, took the broom from the corner and walked towards Lauren's room. She poked her head around the corner and the sight before her shocked her. There was not just one mouse but two! And they were talking to Lauren.

"I think your sister took Marine," one mouse said. "In fact I think I can prove it."

"How?" Lauren replied.

"I found his hat by the dryer," the mouse said. He showed Lauren the hat in the evidence bag. "I bet he's still there."

Ryah knew she had to be seeing things. These mice were talking, clearly speaking because she could understand them. How on earth was she going to explain this to the Messer's when they get home? Noelle looked up and saw Ryah standing in the doorway. She told Lauren so. Lauren turned around and looked her precious teddy bear's kidnapper in the eye.

"Where's Marine?" Lauren asked.

"Isn't he in your bear closet?" Ryah retorted, trying to cover her tracks.

"He's been bear-napped and Noelle and Peter think you have something to do with it," Lauren signed, glaring at her big sister.

Ryah was at a loss of words. How could she fix this? Somehow Lauren had gotten her father's ability to see through people's bullshit with no problems and could question a suspect with the grace and poise of her mother. A deadly combination. Ryah squirmed and tried to come up with a plausible story that both Lauren and the two little mice would buy. And the only way to do that would be to throw Lindsay under the bus. Lauren continued to stare at Ryah, her odd colored eyes burning into her.

"Mom told me to!" Ryah cracked. "She told me that Marine was getting rather rank and to get him washed before she got home. I'm just a pawn in this!"

"Well, I think our job here is done," Noelle said, packing up her kit. "Ryah Messer, we charge you with second degree bear-napping and sentence you to continuous watching of The Little Mermaid with Lauren until she is content."

With that Peter and Noelle left the Messer house and headed back to their lab. Another teddy bear found, another case solved. All in a days work for these two little mice with very famous grandparents.

"So, what did you girls do all day?" Danny asked that night at the dinner table.

Lauren and Ryah shared a glance. What would you say, if your father asked you?


End file.
